


secret moments in a crowded room

by krakeneggs



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakeneggs/pseuds/krakeneggs
Summary: It’s almost gross, how much Mallory loves Michael. She wants to walk around the halls, proudly bearing the marks he’s left on her, show off to the other witches that he picked her. Instead she’s stuck hiding behind heavy sweaters and high collars, all because she loves someone that she isn’t allowed to.





	secret moments in a crowded room

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for this fandom!
> 
> basically a secret relationship au but kind of canon? they still think Michael's the alpha and it's kind of romeo and juliet?? also hope I got Mallory's character right!

He visits her bedroom at night, and she waits for him, sitting obediently at the edge of her bed, anxious for his arrival. Her hands are clasped together in her lap, so she doesn’t resort to nervous fidgeting, adjusting her headband or biting her nails. She wants to stand up, pace around the room, pull at her brown locks. The silence of her room is deafening, especially since she got her own room.

_“Coco snores,” she’d lied._

She’s about to give up on waiting, when he appears in front of her in a puff of smoke, energy crackling in the air.

“Do you always have to be so dramatic?” She sighs, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Miss me already?” He teases, a cool hand curling under her chin. She leans into his touch, relishing the chill against her already heated skin.

It’s amazing what he does to her with only the slightest of touches.

“You’re lucky I didn’t get bored and go to sleep.” She snorts. A voice in the back of her head that sounds suspiciously like Myrtle’s is already reprimanding her, telling her it’s undignified and unladylike.

“My apologies for keeping you waiting, how ever can I make it up to you?” He bows mockingly. Cool blue eyes shine brightly at her. A smirk pulls at the edges of his mouth and arousal pools in the pit of her belly. God, he knows what that smirk does to her.

Her hand tugs the front of his shirt to bring him down to her level, lips pressing against his. They fall back onto her bed, his hands curling around her waist, thumb rubbing against her hip.

She sighs softly against his mouth. It’s crazy, to think that she could ever love someone this much and have them return her love a thousandfold. She’s a rose with thorns, but his hands are too bloody to notice. They fit together like pieces in a puzzle, curves molding perfectly against each other as they lie tangled between the sheets.

Her heart swells with pride when she thinks about the fact that he picked her.

All of the witches at Miss Robichaux’s go crazy for his silky blond waves, and clear blue eyes, and his deep sultry voice, and god, Mallory could go on for days.

She remembers the first day they met. She was out in the garden, picking herbs for a potion when she saw him, casually leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, watching her.

“Can I help you?” She’d remembered hearing that they’d have visitors from Hawthorne School, something about discovering the Alpha. She didn’t want to believe it, couldn’t believe that Cordelia’s reign as Supreme could be cut so short so soon.

“Just wondering what the prettiest witch in this coven is doing all alone.” He shrugged, arms uncrossing to rest at his sides.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the flush that was steadily blooming up the skin of her neck that he’s surely noticed.

“I’m Michael.” He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

“I’ve heard of Hawthorne’s ‘Alpha,” She tried not to crush the herbs in her hand at the mention of his title. “Mallory.” She said, ignoring his outstretched hand.

“Well, Mallory,” She suppressed a shiver at the sound of him saying her name, “I look forward to seeing you around.” He smiled knowingly and walked away.

She’d never admit it to him, but she definitely checked out his ass that day.

“Hey,” Michael interrupts her thoughts, tapping two fingers on her forehead, “what are you thinking about in here?”

She just smiles at him, and leans up to nudge her nose against his.

“Just how fucking annoying you are.” She laughs.

His hand slides up her body to stop at her neck, and applies just enough pressure to make her heart skip a beat. “Oh, you love it.”

“Yeah, I do.” She says softly. Blue eyes meet brown, and his lips descend onto hers again.

Michael’s a very passionate kisser. He kisses like a man starved, always leaving her panting and desperate for more. He tastes like liquid fire, leaving her dizzy with burning desire running through her veins. It makes sense that he’s good with his mouth; as good at sweet-talking as he is at leaving marks littered on her neck, her collarbones, her chest, that she has to borrow Madison’s heavy-duty concealer to cover them up. Not that she really wants to. She’d rather walk around the halls of the mansion, wearing them with pride, and having everyone’s eyes on her, knowing that they know who left them.

He worships her with his tongue, his hands, and she always lets herself unravel underneath him. Or on top of him, depending on their mood.

She curses the thin walls of her bedroom sometimes, that neither of them are good enough at any silencing spells, or at least, they can’t keep them up long enough when they get caught up in the moment. It was embarrassing enough that Coco almost walked in on them. Mallory had just pretended she was having a nightmare, and not having one of the best orgasms of her life cause Michael learned how to do that thing with his tongue.

They almost got caught once. Michael had her pressed up against the very tree they met by. Her skirt was hiked up around her thighs, with him thrusting roughly into her, pants down by his ankles. A compromising position with disastrous consequences if anyone caught them. She heard Zoe calling out for her in the distance, her voice getting closer and closer by the minute. Michael pressed his palm against her mouth, muffling her moans. Mallory just squeezed her eyes shut, praying wishing hoping that Zoe wouldn’t find them, that she’d just turn around and forget what she was looking for. And she did. Zoe walked right past the tree that Mallory was getting fucked against, and kept walking until she was nothing more than a dot on the horizon. Mallory came with a muffled groan, adrenaline spiking and coursing through her veins. She still gets a little wet whenever she thinks about it.

Later, when they’re both thoroughly fucked out and Michael has gone back to Hawthorne before anyone’s noticed he’s missing, she’ll roll over in bed and wish that he was sleeping next to her.

Sometimes she wishes they didn’t have to hide their relationship, wishes she could hold his hand in public, wishes she could kiss him whenever she wanted to, not hiding beneath the cover of nightfall or sneaking away to secret hiding places only they knew of.

Michael’s risky, likes to toy with her. He’ll flirt with the younger witches, innocent and blushing little things, whenever he knows she’s watching. The hot burn of jealousy flows through her and she looks away, ignoring his heated gaze as he watches for her reaction. In retaliation, she’ll let herself be flirted with, giggling when one of the warlocks makes a joke, and relishing the flash of anger in Michael’s eyes.

It’s a dangerous game they both play, pushing each other to the edge to see who falls first. But if she does, she’s taking him down with her.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> title was inspired by Dress by Taylor Swift and this: https://codylangdon.tumblr.com/post/180585553017/our-secret-moments-in-a-crowded-room-theyve-got


End file.
